Dr. Eggman
Dr. Ivo "Eggman" Robotnik is the main antagonist of the Sonic the Hedgehog series. He previously fought Dr. Wily and his army in the 19th episode of Death Battle, Eggman VS Wily. He also fought Bowser in an episode of One Minute Melee. Fanon Wiki Ideas So Far * Dr. Eggman vs. Bowser Jr. * Dr Cortex Vs. Dr Eggman * Dr. Eggman vs Darth Vader (Abandoned) * Donkey Kong vs Doctor Eggman * Dr. Eggman vs Felonious Gru * Dr. Eggman vs Ganondorf (Abandoned) * Dr. Eggman vs Giovanni * Iron Man vs Dr. Eggman * King K. Rool vs Dr. Eggman * Dr. Eggman vs Lex Luthor (Abandoned) * Mario VS Dr. Eggman * Dr. Eggman vs Max Profitt Haltmann * Megaman VS Dr. Eggman * Plankton vs Dr. Eggman * Professor Pester vs. Dr. Eggman (Abandoned) * Dr. Eggman VS Tron Bonne * Waluigi vs Dr. Eggman * Doctor Eggman vs Wile E. Coyote * Megamind vs Dr. Eggman * Archie Eggman VS Paper Bowser * Bagura Vs Dr. Eggman With Time Eater * Dialga vs Time Eater * Culex vs Time Eater Battles Royale * Bowser's Opponents Battle Royale * Video Games/Movies Villains Battle Royale * Yoshi VS Riptor vs Bowser vs. Dr. Eggman (Abandoned) With Eggman Empire * Bowser Kingdom VS Eggman Empire With Archie Dr. Eggman * Bowser & Paper Bowser VS Dr. Eggman & Archie Dr. Eggman Completed Death Battles * Dr. Eggman vs Bowser * Dr. Nefarious VS Dr. Eggman * Herbert p bear vs eggman * Dr. Eggman vs Kingpin * Pete VS Dr. Eggman Doctor Eggman Nega, descendent of Dr. Eggman * Dry Bowser VS Eggman Nega Battle Record Spoiler-Free= WARNING: The following tab will reveal the numbers of wins and losses for the following character. '''Read at your own risk.' |-|Spoiler= '''Battle Record' * Wins: 3 * Losses: 3 * Draws: 0 Possible Opponents * Aku (Samurai Jack) * Discord (My Little Pony) * Dr. Heinz Doofenshmirtz * Mandark (Dexter's Laboratory) * Mojo Jojo (Powerpuff Girls) * Phineas Flynn Death Battle Info Background *Real Name: Ivo Robotnik *Height: 6'1" *Weight: 282 lbs. *I.Q.: over 300 *Phd: unknown and probably fake *Ruler of the Eggman Empire *Endorses Animal Cruelty Robot Infantry Egg Fleet Egg Fleet.png|The Egg Fleet Death Egg Robot.png|The Death Egg Robot *Composed of Hundreds of Flying Warships *Mako Shark Gunship *Sawfish Battleship *Manta Ray Ship *Egg Carrier **Length: 2588 ft. **Numerous Missile Launchers **Front-Mounted Laser Cannon Badniks Metal Sonic Egg Mobile *A.K.A. 'Eggo-Matic' *Universal Compatibility *Attachable Wrecking Ball *2 Machine Guns *Mounts "Death Egg Robot" Feats *Infiltrated Prison Island twice; one of the largest GUN barracks in the world. His second invasion allowed him to steal the 3 Chaos Emeralds and blow up the island. *Blew up half of the moon with the Space Colony Ark. **In Sonic X he rebuilt the moon to create an endless solar eclipse. *Created his own empire, metropolis and army of robots. *Conquered the world at the end of Sonic:The Dark Brotherhood Faults *Losing streak against Sonic and the Freedom Fighters *Some of his henchmen betray him; E-102 Gamma, Chaos, Metal Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, Grounder the Genius and E-123 Omega just to name a few. **As seen with Grounder the Genius and E-102 Gamma; this retaliation is due to Eggman's abusive treatment of his robots. *Most of his robots are idiots. *His high IQ is sometimes overshadowed by his hammy, clumsy, egotistical and insane personality. Trivia *In the American Classical and Archie canon; Robotnik was a good scientist (Ovi Kintobor, literally Ivo Robotnik backwards) who was experimenting with the Chaos Emeralds with the assistance of a friendly hedgehog. The experiment went out of control and the two characters were mutated; creating Sonic and Eggman. The reason why Eggman was eggshapped is because the experiment fused him with a nearby rotten egg. *Eggman was supposed to be the protagonist and wear pajamas. His round shape was due to the fact that he initially had similar spinning and ball powers as Sonic before his concept was changed. *Robotnik once had the powers of Superman: SUPER ROBOTNIK https://youtu.be/5nLhQRqv-fU Gallery SATAM.jpg|Dr. Robotnik in the SatAM version of "Sonic the Hedgehog". AoSTH.jpg|Dr. Robotnik in "The Adventures of Sonic the Hedgehog". Pingas.jpeg Dr.Eggman - Sonic Colors - (1).png Category:Official Death Battle Combatants Category:Army Leader Category:Highly Intelligent Category:Home Console Characters Category:Inventor Category:Japan Combatants Category:Leaders Category:Male Category:Mecha wielder Category:Pilots Category:Returning Combatants Category:Returning One Minute Melee Combatants Category:Sega Characters Category:Sonic characters Category:Technology users Category:Vehicle Users Category:Video Game Bosses Category:Video Game Combatants Category:Villains Category:Space explorers